All He Saw Was Red
by Creator-Of-Nightmare
Summary: 'The Screaming, Oh The Screaming! Its nice to see you scared of such a weak and stupid brother who knew you never really cared' Canada had snapped. No more games. They would remember him...(Snapped canada! Character death)


**Yes! More snapped Canada for you all :) I'm half tempted to turn my user name into Writer-Of-Snapped xD Let me know what you think? And if you know the song this is based off of let me know in the reviews! This gets very dark, if you think I need to up the rating let me know. The shift and enter won't let me enter and save spaces, help? Be sure to vote on my poll if you like my writing ;) I have 4 options for hetalia fanfics. 2 are snapped canada  
**

"No fair! This controller is glitched!"

"A controller can not glitch. England, why you so stupid?"

"I have to be stupid to have agreed to come over!"

"We all know you came over to see me, honhonhon"  
"Shut up you bloody frog!"

"That's no way to talk, black sheep"

"Ha! I win! Like I do at everything"

France and England were to busy fighting to see the celebrating American celebrate his victory in his newest FPS. After about 5 seconds of saying how awesome he was, he grabbed a beer, chucked it down, and told England and France round 2 was starting. Grumbling, England grabbed his controller and was determined to beat America at something for once.

* * *

Only 1 thing was wrong with the family's get together.

Someone was missing.

If they had remembered this and looked, they would have saw it.

Saw the violet eyes staring through the window.

Watching them..

Watching them forget all about him..

About his very existence.

He growled and walked around in circles.

How many time had they forgot him?

How many times had they left him?

How many parties?

How many times?  
But what made this the worst was one simple fact.

Today was his birthday.

It was 9PM.

He was alone.

They were playing games.

No, no no!

* * *

This is what he gets for letting his hopes up.

'We will come' they said..

'We promise' they said.

He sat in his house for hours!

And when he got tired and went to find them. They were too busy shooting for points.

Who forgets a promise in a day?

Idiots...

"I have to get inside..."

* * *

He went around and crawled through the open window and into the dining room. He knew that America left this window open in case a zombie broke in and he needed a quick escape. Funny how it was meant to save him but let in the thing that would end his life. Funny!

He slowly made his way to the living room entrance and peeked inside.

England was raging, this time blaming France for bumping into his arm making him lose. France was defending himself .

France...The man who had raised him before he was stolen away. The only person who remembered him. Yet he choosed these..theses...Fools over him! He deserved what was coming. They all did

"Ha! Killed you!" England celebrated his small victory. France had to cover his mouth to stop bursting into giggles, after all, America had just stood there and let England kill his character in pity. Canada slowly walked up. France was the first to notice, his face went from surprise to a greeting.

"Bonjour Canada, what brings you here?"

Canada had a smile that spread from ear to ear as he answered. England turned and looked at the boy. Something was wrong...

"Hey Mattie! Grab a controller and join!" America turned his head to get a better view of the screen.

"No thanks al, I just came to see if you were alive..."

America turned to face his brother, confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?

"Lad, you ok? Something happen?" England was starting to get scared. His eyes looked all wrong.

"Why? I'm just a year older? But that's the only difference!"

The 3 on the couch flinched. The promise they made came back.

"Oh yeah.. I'm sorry about that Mattie...How about tomorrow we go out and celebrate? A late birthday?" America suggested, giving one of his 'hero' smiles.

England was about to say something when he say Canada reach behind him to grab something. 2 to 2 clicked together and England was about to tackle him when...

France's blood and bits of brains were splatted all over England and a bit on America.

All Canada saw was red.

* * *

"Matthew! Where the hell did that come from?" America yelled at his brother. His eyes had fear, anger, and the one that showed the most was the question why?

England slowly raised a hand to his cheek, pulled it away and saw the blood coated on his fingers. He felt sick.

"The screaming! Oh the screaming! Its nice to see scared of such a weak and stupid brother who knew you never really cared!"

Canada's face had a expression of pure rage and hate. He stared at America then cocked the pistol, pulled the trigger and all he saw was red.

America scream at Canada when England slumped into the seat.

"Ill leave you with a question, do you think ignoring me was worth this? Do you think that a simply hello would have spared your life! Think about your answer"

America was about to yell when his eyes widened and he meet with a bullet.

* * *

Canada was now soaked in blood. He giggled, then he laughed. He started to laugh so hard he cried. The tears mixed with the blood as he roared with laughter.

He had 1 more target, 1 more bullet.

He aimed his gun. Pulled the trigger

* * *

And all he saw was black.


End file.
